


The First Time

by Sabineholterman



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Here is a little story I couldn't get out of my head after watching the Season 2 premiere of Hell on Wheels.  Joseph/Ruth
Wrote this a long time ago for another Fanfiction website and thought I would post it here. Enjoy and Have a Great Day!





	

Ruth couldn't believe what she was thinking. She was raised a good Christian girl by her mother, and Ruth was sure if she knew what was going around in her head, her mother was be utterly ashamed. She couldn't help it though; ever since she had kissed Joseph she couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course the day that she came upon him bathing at the back of the church, his bare skin glistening from the sweat and water he had dripping from him, had done nothing but stir the feelings inside of her. Every so often she would think it was just a foolish fancy, a crush for the man who had kissed her for the first time in her life. But as time went the feelings inside of her grew and grew.

Ruth had gotten very good at hiding her feelings and avoiding Joseph, until one night after one of her father's disastrous sermons when they were cleaning the church and she caught him staring at her. The look he gave her got right down to the inside of her and made her insides melt and her legs quiver. They stood staring at each for a few seconds and she didn't know if it was the heat, or the confined space they were both in, but it was after staring at each other for a few seconds that they couldn't help but give in.  
They practically ran at each other grasping at the other's bodies and kissing like there was nothing that could stop them. They stood together grasping for who knew how long when Joseph finally pulled away. "Ruth! As much as I want this your Father could walk in and moment and I don't want to cause you trouble with him."

"My father and I have trouble without you being involved." Ruth said as she tried to catch her breath. "Besides he is already passed out on his bunk. He will sleep until tomorrow morning!"

"I can't do anything to hurt you or your Father. He has done so much for me. I owe him." Joseph protested.

"Well then show your allegiance by being with me." Ruth exclaimed and quickly threw herself on him before he could say anything else.

It seemed another age before she pulled back again and stared for a mere two seconds and said to Joseph, "Come with me."

Ruth took his hand and pulled him into her small tent starting to tremble at the thought of what she was about to do. Joseph was worried, what if someone found them. He could not stand the thought of Ruth being branded a whore. But he could not deny the feelings he had as he walked with her into her tent. When she started to undo the buttons on her shirt he knew there was no turning back. Joseph pushed his suspenders down from his shoulders and pulled his shirt from where it was neatly tucked into his pants. The reverend had always said being clean and presentable was one was to show your devotion to God, he only hoped that God would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Ruth watched as Joseph started to pull out his shirt, and couldn't help but reach out to assist with the garment that she longed to remove. As soon as it was off and she put her hands on his chest her fears left and she felt so good. They once again joined their lips together and it seemed like it then took only seconds for the rest of Joseph's clothes to come off and for him to hike up the skirts of her petticoats.

As her brought his head down to her chest she couldn't help but ask, "Joseph have you ever done this before?"

Joseph heard her say it and was relieved because his experience with the joining had been limited to the animals he had seen in the pasture and what he had heard outside of the brothel. "No I have not."

"No!"

"In my tribe it is a great punishment, sometimes death, to take a woman before marriage." Joseph explained as he looked into the beautiful eyes he had come to love.

"Do you want to do this?" Ruth timidly asked and then hesitantly added, "I do."

Joseph was silent a moment as he looked at her and then simply said, "Yes."

Ruth smiled and kissed him again with her whole passion and then waited for him to enter her. The pain was nothing she had ever felt before and she was sure there were marks from her fingernails digging into Joseph's back. But as the night went on the pain left and all she could feel was the happiness and pleasure she received from the man she knew she loved.

It was close to morning when they awoke in each other's arms. They stared at each other not wanting to break the moment, but had to face the reality of Hell on Wheels waking around them. "We should get up before your father does." Joseph whispered trying to avoid the reality he had just spoken. While the Reverend was not doing well these days, there was no way to be sure of how he would react to the idea of his daughter and adopted son falling in love with each other.

"Yes I have many things to do today." Ruth sighed as she watched Joseph sit up and reach for his clothes. "I am sure I will be very tired the whole day from such a perfectly restless night." She couldn't help but smile as Joseph did and giggled a little as he pulled on his boots and left for his own quarters.

It had been a long time since Ruth had felt this happy, and she knew that she was going to do anything to keep this happiness. Anything.


End file.
